Kto vozmyot million? (2017-2018 season)
This is the sixth season of Kto vozmyot million?, Kazakh version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Serik Akishev again. Lifelines In this classic version three standard lifelines were: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (16th September 2017) Vladimir Maltsev (150,000 tenge) Alibek Tajibayev (5,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 2 (23rd September 2017) Laura Nurgaliyeva (0 tenge - lost on 20,000 tenge) Yerlan Aliaskarov (600,000 tenge) Asel Salykova (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 3 (30th September 2017) Asel Salykova (60,000 tenge) Baurjan Yenkenov (40,000 tenge) * Episode 4 (7th October 2017) Salamat Karasartov (150,000 tenge) Aynura Kabulova (20,000 tenge) * Episode 5 (15th October 2017) Alibek Tajibayev (20,000 tenge) Gulmira Umiraliyeva (20,000 tenge) Tursunay Seydullayeva (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 6 (21st October 2017) Tursunay Seydullayeva (20,000 tenge) Merey Yermukhanov (90,000 tenge) * Episode 7 (28th October 2017) Askar Omargaliyev (150,000 tenge) Serik Sarsenov (300,000 tenge) Bakyt Orynbek (2,500 tenge, continued) * Episode 8 (4th November 2017) Bakyt Orynbek (20,000 tenge) Bulat Amenov (20,000 tenge) Serik Utkulbayev (20,000 tenge) Saule Yerjanova (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 9 (11th November 2017) Saule Yerjanova (20,000 tenge) Aydynbek Berikbosyn (150,000 tenge) Khayirjan Chukanov (20,000 tenge) Gaukhar Shopayeva (0 tenge, continued) * Episode 10 (18th November 2017) Gaukhar Shopayeva (20,000 tenge) Dana Jarlygapova (20,000 tenge) Maxim Jalmukhambetov (90,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 11 (25th November 2017) Maxim Jalmukhambetov (90,000 tenge) Viktor Kim (300,000 tenge) Elnara Imankulova (60,000 tenge) Bulatbek Mamrayev (20,000 tenge, continued) * Episode 12 (2nd December 2017) Bulatbek Mamrayev (20,000 tenge) Yerjan Suleymanov (0 tenge) Ramazan Amirgaliyev (20,000 tenge) Meyrbek Abdullin (20,000 tenge) * Episode 13 (9th December 2017) Bektemir Tulegenov (20,000 tenge) Nurgisa Asylbekov (300,000 tenge) Chingiz Jolymbekov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 14 (23rd December 2017) Bauyrjan Nurgaliyev (20,000 tenge) Marat Aukenov (20,000 tenge) Ardak Mukashov (150,000 tenge) Mukhamed Buganov (20,000 tenge) * Episode 15 (30th December 2017) - Celebrity Special Nurlan Abdullin and Dilnaz Akhmadieva (300,000 tenge) Sanzhar Madiev and Nurtas Adambay (20,000 tenge) Venera Nigmatullina and Altair Nigmatullin (1,200,000 tenge) Trivia * Vladimir Maltsev is contestant, who in 2005 and 2017 episodes appeared. * In first episode audience failed. Contestant on 4th question the "Ask the Audience" used where results are: A'' - 0%, ''B - 25%, C'' - 25%, ''D - 50%. Right answer was B''. As result, 50% and 25% voted for wrong answer, and other 25% were right. * In 6th episode Merey Yermukhanov had Arshat Orazov as Phone-a-Friend, who 11 years ago phoned him, and on 8th question Merey suggested the correct answer. In the 6th episode, a castling happened: Merey phoned Arshat, but on 9th question he could not help a friend with an answer. * Bakyt Orynbek was not asked a 3rd question. * In 8th episode, on 6th question Serik Utkulbayev the Ask the Audience lifeline used. 100% voted for one answer. * In 10th episode, 55% of audience failed. * In 13th episode, biggest audience failed again. 47% voted for wrong answer, but 27% were right. * In 14th episode, both Bauyrjan Nurgaliyev and Mukhamed Buganov walked away with first minimum amount without using lifelines. * In 14th episode there was a rare event in the show. 100% of audience failed. Contestant Marat Aukenov on 8th question the Ask the Audience lifeline used where audience voted equally: ''A - 0%, B'' - 50%, ''C - 0%, D'' - 50%. Right answer was ''A. * Venera Nigmatullina and Altair Nigmatullin is first contestants in this season, who won more than 1,000,000 tenge and became millionaires. Sources * List of Season 6 contestants Category:Kazakh Series